


True Survivor

by GabyGBlondie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20? we don't know her, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, I'm Still Standing, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Songfic, Sort Of, a little swearing, and not on a rusty nail, how old does it make me look to use this tag in 2020, human!Cas, just some happiness for our darlings, unbeta'd we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyGBlondie/pseuds/GabyGBlondie
Summary: A morning at the bunker after Chuck is gone and Cas is back from the Empty. Dean listens to Elton John and Cas loves his idiotic boyfriend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	True Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to 'I'm Still Standing', by Elton John, and I had a very vivid image of Dean making breakfast while dancing to this song. 
> 
> English is not my first language and this wasn't beta'd, so any mistakes are my own fault. I hope you enjoy this unashamed fluff <3

There were many things Cas still had to get used to as a human, but sleeping was certainly not one of them. He loved that fuzzy feeling that came with being asleep, and waking up next to Dean, feeling his morning stubble against his cheek, was his definition of pure bliss.

That morning, though, he woke up to an empty bed. That was not totally uncommon; Cas was not a morning person, and learning to become human was very exhausting, so Dean usually woke up before he did. The former angel stretched, sitting up on the bed and being met by a lapful of Miracle wagging his tail at him.

“Good morning, Miracle” He said softly, petting the happy dog. “Where’s your master, hm? Let’s go find Dean?”

As soon as he heard Dean’s name, Miracle sprinted to the door, excitedly looking at him. Sure, he was everyone’s dog, but he had a soft spot for Dean and the whole family knew it. Cas got up, throwing one of Dean’s old band T-shirts over his bare chest, and opened the door, following Miracle to the kitchen. And the sight that met him was more than worth getting up for.

Dean had his back turned to him, flipping a pan on the stove. He had his cellphone over the fridge playing an upbeat song, and was dancing and shaking his hips, his robe floating around him. The spatula on his hand was being used as a microphone, and he performed with such a passion that Cas had to hold back a giggle. My gosh, he looked adorable.

Cas hid behind a pillar, not wanting Dean to notice him or else he could get self-conscious. It was actually heartwarming to see him so happy, and once Cas stopped to pay attention to the words he was singing, he realized how fitting they were after all they had faced.

_And did you think this fool could never win?_  
_Well look at me, I'm a-coming back again_  
_I got a taste of love in a simple way_  
_And if you need to know while I'm still standing_  
_You just fade away_

The former angel was happy to stay hidden until Dean was done with the song, but Miracle was a big joy killer. Seeing his favorite human dancing around, he wasn’t able to stay away from the fun, and barked loudly, joining Dean and jumping on his legs. The hunter looked down at the dog, petting him excitedly, and immediately started looking around for Cas. He came out of where he had been silently observing, and Dean’s smile was enough to make his heart skip a beat. He thought he would never get used to the love between them being so out in the open instead of stolen glances and daydreaming. Hell, he didn’t want to get used to it, because it was such a good feeling that he never wanted it to go away.

“C’mon, babe” Dean said, putting his spatula on the side (thankfully there didn’t seem to be any pancakes left in the pan) and taking Cas’ hand in his. “Dance with me”

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Cas took Dean up on his offer, letting his boyfriend lead. Dean was, surprisingly, a very good dancer, while Cas had very little rhythm, but Dean didn’t seem to care. They danced together as the song kept playing, and Cas felt so happy he thought his heart would burst.

_Don’t you know I’m still standing, better than I ever did?_  
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
_And I’m still standing after all this time_  
_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

It was very true, wasn’t it? They had faced all sorts of despicable enemies, culminating in a fight against God himself, and they were still standing. More than that; they were happy, they were together, their family was more complete than ever. Honestly, what more could Castiel ask for?

“I like this song” he murmured against Dean’s neck, feeling the scent of his aftershave and running a hand through the hair at the back of his neck. Dean smiled in contentment, holding him close. “Yeah? Maybe I’ll perform the whole thing for you tonight. Elton John’s phoenix costume and all”

Cas had no idea who Elton John was, but the idea of Dean dressed as a phoenix was enough to make him laugh and shake his head fondly.

“You’re a goofball, you know that?” He said, caressing Dean’s cheek. The hunter picked up his hand, planting a kiss on his palm.

“Yeah? But I’m your goofball, right?” Dean asked, and Cas nodded.

“You are, and thank God for that”

“What did I do now?” A new voice joined them, and they turned around to see Jack.

He was still rubbing sleep-heavy eyes, and absent mindedly petted Miracle, who had rushed to him as soon as he was on sight. Cas’ heart melted at the sight, and Dean chuckled, pecking him on the lips and letting go of him to finish breakfast. Although Cas mourned the loss, his stomach was demanding food by now, so he didn’t mind it too much.

“Nothing, Jack, nothing at all” Cas answered, ruffling the kid’s hair as he passed by him to help with breakfast. “Slept well?”

“Oh, I almost didn’t. I spent the night binge watching Queer Eye. Cas, can you believe Bobby does the most work and gets the least credit? I know I want to be hands-off, but I should intervene and get him some more recognition, shouldn’t I?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that, Jack” Dean said, piling up the pancakes in a plate. “Bobby is the fan favourite online, so I think he’s fine”

That seemed to please Jack for the time being, and the three of them continued setting the table and getting breakfast ready. Meanwhile Dean’s phone kept playing, and Miracle walked around their feet, hoping for some scrap of food.

“Shall we wake the two sleepy heads for breakfast?” He asked, and Dean shrugged.

“Nah, we’ll save them some. Do you think I’ll risk the mental scarring of walking into their bedroom and seeing my brother and Eileen making out?”

“Excuse you, I was the one who walked in on you and Cas three times this week” Sam answered as he and Eileen entered the kitchen, holding hands. He was already wearing his running clothes and looked sweaty, while Eileen’s hair was still messy from sleeping. Dean and Cas grinned at each other, but didn't have the decency to look ashamed.

“Oh, give us a break, we have twelve years of pining to make up for” Dean said, and, well, who was Cas to disagree? He hugged Dean and sat beside Jack at the breakfast table.

“Morning, Eileen. Still don’t know what a cutie like you is doing with my Sasquatch brother” Dean said with a wink, and she rolled her eyes.

“Me neither, specially when he tried to kiss me without washing his face after running” She said, pushing Sam’s face, and he looked smug as can be. Cas liked seeing his friend this playful. In fact, there was a lightness to all of them that hadn’t been there in many many years. 

“I told you he’s a little shit” Dean said while everybody sat to enjoy breakfast. He gave Cas a quick peck in the cheek, and he couldn’t help a grin from showing up in his face. “Eileen, you gotta teach me how to sign ‘shit’”

“Jesus Christ, Dean, what are you? Eleven?” Sam asked, pouring coffee for himself. Cas chuckled, listening to the brothers' bantering as he poured some syrup over his pancakes. If this is what happiness looked like, he could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving y'all!
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated <3


End file.
